Violet Beauregarde
Violet Beauregarde is one of the five children who won a Golden Ticket in the novel Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. She chews gum to keep her concentration. Personality Violet Beauregarde has been described in the novel as a "beastly girl." She has a tendency to disrespect her parents, occasionally snapping at them with phrases like, "Alright, Mother! Keep your hair on!". Her disrespect of authority leads her to flat-out ignore Mr. Wonka's warnings about the Magic Chewing Gum, which lead to her being taken to the Juicing Room and exiting the factory shortly after. It is unknown if this incident leads to her learning anything afterward. The most notable aspect of her personality is her tendency to chew gum with her mouth open, constantly. She takes great pride in her record-winning gum, which she had chewed on for months. She only takes it out when eating meals, sleeping or possibly swimming. History Violet Beauregarde is a bratty little girl who chews gum to keep concentration. She would chew the same piece of gum for months. She topped her friend's world record by chewing the same piece of gum for three months. Violet Beauregarde was the third of five children around the world to receive a Golden Ticket from a Wonka Bar. The ticket allowed her to take her and her parents to the Wonka Chocolate Factory, where she continued to chew the same record-breaking gum. During the tour, she asked many questions revolving the oddities of the factory, including the Storeroom where the many beans were stored. Violet's Accident Violet Beauregarde was in the Inventing Room with the rest of the tourists (except Augustus Gloop, and his parents, the former of which was sucked through a giant pipe). Willy Wonka was showing off his latest experiment, Magic Chewing Gum, which was a filling three-course dinner in the form of a stick of gum. Violet snatched the piece of gum from Wonka, ignoring his warning that there were problems with it. While she continued to chew the gum passing the first two courses, her parents cheered her on while Mr. Wonka and Grandpa Joe urged her to heed Wonka's warning. The gum started the third course, which was blueberry pie. Violet began to turn blue (or as her father put it, Violet was turning Violet), and she swelled up like a balloon (or as Wonka put it, a blueberry). Violet eventually became a large round mass of blueberry juice encased in her skin, and Mr. Wonka had the Oompa-Loompas send her to The Juicing Room where the Oompa-Loompas would squeeze the blueberry juice out of her. Fate In the book she is seen going with her parents to a truckload of Wonka candy; after being squeezed in the juicing room, Violet was back to her old self, except for one major difference. The juicing did not alter her color and she was purple, a consequence of being a blueberry-human hybrid. Films Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (1971) In the 1971 film, Violet Beauregarde lived in Miles City, Montana. Violet was depicted much like the Violet in the novel, except she was more into getting attention and keeping the camera on herself. She would often get angry at people, even her own father, for talking to the camera. Her fate remained the same as Violet's in the novel, except it is not known if she ever changed back to her real color immediately after the juicing. She was portrayed by Denise Nickerson. Family In this film, only her father, Sam Beauregarde was taken to the factory. Her father was portrayed by Leonard Stone as an emotional man who was always cheery, worrisome, or angry. He was into grabbing attention. Sam Beauregadre was also known as "Square-Deal Sam," a local politician and car dealer, wanted to use Violet's fame to advertise his dealership. This only angered her. Likewise, she was short-tempered with Veruca Salt's demands. Her mother appeared briefly in the middle of Violet's interview, trying to control Violet, only to be hushed up by Violet herself. Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) In the 2005 film, Violet Beauregarde is a Giant Blueberry bratty, rude, yet determined winner who's set on being better than everyone else. She has 263 awards to show for her skills, including a trophy with dentures on it which she won for making the gum-chewing record, and like Augustus, she is also seen being rude to Charlie—snatching a piece of confectionery from his hand and calling him a loser. In the film, her fate was the same as Violet from the film, but she was much more flexible. She remained blue (not purple), but it's not known for how long. Violet was portrayed by AnnaSophia Robb, who is famous for roles in other film adaptations of novels, such as Because of Winn-Dixie and Bridge to Terabithia. Family In this film, the only family shown was her mother (portrayed by Missi Pyle). Her mother often fed into her daughter's desire to be a winner and was possibly the main benefactor of Violet's pride. She even complained Violet wouldn't be able to "compete" in the blueberry state Violet was in at the time. Despite her color change, Violet is actually pleased since she becomes more flexible. Violet's father didn't make an appearance at all in this film, which implies that Mrs. Beaureguarde is either widowed, divorced or single, but it is unknown why Violet's father wasn't considered in the film. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gum Category:Need Gallery Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Children Category:Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Category:Antagonists